Pain of the Truth
by Axel-Rize
Summary: Female Kyuubi/harem?  Naruto Finally beats Sasuke and brings him back to the village but what happens when the results and what lead to the victory aren't all they're cracked up to be? rated M for language and "adult situations" I.E.smex X3
1. Part 1 of the Collapse

AN: This is a story of our sweet lil Naruto being hurt by the pink haired slut and by others as well.

Main pairing and ending will be femkyuubi and Naruto but other girls who will make an intimate appearance are: Sakura, Hinata, Anko, Ino, Mei Terumi (5th Mizukage), Samui, and Hana.

And of course I do not own any part of Naruto whatsoever, trust me if I did it wouldn't have been shown on public programming lmao.

I hope you enjoy my story and thank you for reading ^^

Naruto… I need to tell you something…" Sakura said quietly as her blond friend started to walk away, she stared at the ground quietly contemplating if this is what she should do but bit back her tongue this was for the best.

"Yeah Sakura-chan?" the blond asked looking back at his pinkette crush as she looked up at him. Sakura knew this was bad but it was the only way to bring Sasuke back and keep Naruto from losing hope.

"N-Naruto… I love you" Sakura said looking straight into his eyes lying with a smile. Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Sai, and Kakashi all stared at her in shock not making a sound, Kiba was pissed that she would lie to him about something like that knowing full well how he felt about her, she was using him. Lee did his best to hold back his sobs as the girl of his dreams confessed to one of his rivals. Sai looked between them both knowing from her smile she was lying she knew Naruto's feeling and was bending them to her own will to accomplish her goals. Kakashi stood there staring at his former pupil in utter disappointment. 'She's just using him to bring Sasuke back…'

"S-Sakura-chan…" Naruto gaped like a fish begging for water before walking over to her and holding her shoulders looking her dead in the eyes and for a second she had been afraid she had been found out and in that same second his friends and teacher were hoping the same, but…

"I'll show you Naruto-kun…" she said plastering on a fake loving smile making the "kun" honorfic at the end of his name very pronounced before holding his cheek and leaning close to softly claim his lips with hers kissing him softly, and in that moment the others knew it was too late, Naruto had fallen into her trap. As the kiss slowed and they gently parted from each other, Naruto staring at her in awe and affection as she looked at him with guilt and hope.

"May the flames of youth burn brightly!" Lee exclaimed trying to be happy for his two friends still sobbing while the others looked at him seeing he had fallen for it too.

"Sakura-chan… I'll bring back Sasuke-kun for sure don't you worry!" Naruto proclaimed to her as Yamato walked out of the small inn and saw the still frame of everyone reading their expressions knowing what had transpired. 'Sakura you didn't…'

"Naruto-kun come in you need to get your rest for tracking Sasuke down tomorrow" Yamato called him over breaking his attention from Sakura.

"Yeah okay Yamato-san" Naruto said to him and turned back to Sakura leaning forward and kissing her softly catching her off guard but puling away from her before he could register the lack of a kiss back. "Just a little longer, Sakura -chan"

"I know Naruto-kun…" she smiled at him a little annoyed he couldn't do it now but accepted the reprieve. Naruto followed Yamato into the inn and as the door closed Kiba stamped over to the pink-haired girl.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT SAKURA! You know how Naruto feels about you and you go and us-!" The raving Inuzuka was hit hard in the side of the face by Sakura, nearly fracturing his jaw as both Lee and Sai watched shocked at their friends action, Lee know understanding.

"Shut up Kiba I don't want to do this but I know him better then him and this is the only way to keep him going…" she said quietly a bit of regret in her eyes.

"Bullshit! You just want that traitor, Sasuke back!" Kiba accused of her which made her snap instantly charging chakra into her fist lunging forward her shot aimed at the shocked dog users face intent on crushing his skull, but her attack fell short as Kakashi grabbed her arm stopping her from killing the boy.

"Sakura-chan stop this now or you'll disgrace yourself, your team, your village, and your teachers." Kakashi's words struck a chord in her not wanting to do any of those things. As she let the chakra drain from her hand Kakashi let go of her hand. "And I still cant believe you'd use Naruto-kun like that, a friend and comrade no less…"

Kakashi left the pinkette to go help Kiba to his feet as Akamaru went to his side as Kiba's companion. Lee and Sai followed the other two and into the inn leaving Sakura out in the snow to contemplate her actions and their inevitable consequences.

4 MONTHS LATER….

Naruto stood atop the statue of the Senju clan leader and founding Hokage as his rival and target stood across from him on top of the statue of Madara Uchiha the founder of the Uchiha clan. The two teens stared at each other knowing what was to come and most likely one of them would be killed.

"Still the same little loser trying to dress up and play ninja eh Naruto?" Sasuke said his smirk annoying the blond but smiled to himself as he looked at the raven haired rogue.

"Im not the loser anymore duck-butt, I've gained more power and friends on my road to take you down and bring you back!" Naruto said firmly staring down the Uchiha who twitched at the insult the blonde gave him.

"You're still spouting that non-sense about taking me back to the village? I thought you would have learned by now Naruto, my goal… is to crush the village!" Sasuke yelled running forward using his chakra to push off of the rock face propelling himself to the blonde. Just as the blade would've pierced his chest Naruto fell out of the of the blade and down toward the water below and as he fell he took out three kunai attached with exploding tags out of his pouch and threw them up at the un suspecting teen but countered quickly with his Fireball Jutsu making the tags explode prematurely as Sasuke fell down threw the smoke towards the blond.

"You're losing your edge Sasuke has Orochimaru's tongue made you walk funny? I don't think your fan girls will find that very "dreamy" eh?" Naruto insulted as he landed using the water using it as a spring board pushing himself back as a strike of lightning fell down from the sky to where he was at as the raven teen growled at the blonde chidori crackling to nothing as the lightning faded away.

"Shut up you loser at least I have fan girls all you have is that shy snob of a shinobi from the hyuuga house, oh and lets not forget… your precious ramen!" Sasuke retorted at the blonde knowing his love of ramen would catch him off guard and he'd take the moment to strike.

"You can insult me fine no problem, but when you insult ramen!… YOU'RE DEAD!" Naruto roared as his red chakra flared into life coating his body in the fox's cloak, growing his nails and teeth, and turning his eyes red, the force of the chakra being enough to push Sasuke back. In an instant the blonde was gone and re appeared behind him punching the uchiha hard in the face sending him skidding across the water hitting the wall of the canyon leaving an imprint in the wall. Naruto pushed off the water rushing straight at the seemingly defenseless teen then saw blood trickle from his eye and he pushed off of the water just in time to avoid the black licking flames of the amaterasu. As the flames scortched past him engulfing the opposite side of the canyon in black flames burning away the stone Naruto extended his chakra to grab a hold of the rock face above sasuke and swing down to punch him. Sasuke saw it out of the corner of his eye and made the ribs of Susanoo form around him engulfed in black flames the ribs blocking his punch but with the progressing stress the rib broke and Naruto's punch landed against his side the damage to both in this single attack and defense was Naruto's broken knuckles and Sasuke's right ribs being broken. Naruto quickly pushed away seeing the black flames trying to eat through the chakra he dispelled the cloak as he watched the black flames flicker out of existence without their fuel while keeping his hand protected.

"D-Damn you Naruto how does your power still surpass mine? I'm the heir of the Uchiha I'm superior!" Sasuke yelled out as a familiar dark chakra wrapped around him before fading away and left in its place was the result of the curse mark. Sasuke had grown two monstrous wings while his skin had turned pale grey and his hair had turned a pale purple.

"Wh-what? My brother destroyed the curse mark before he died… I guess some of it infused with me to make a fail-safe eh Naruto?" Sasuke asked his expression going from confusion to pleasure quickly.

"Guess I have no choice… " the blonde said forming a hand sign and 15 shadow clones appeared around him. "Five of you, you know what to do"

"yes sir!" they said disappearing off int the forest as Naruto stood there quietly completely open to an attack, and Sasuke tried to capitalize on this opening rushing forward with a lunge but was surprised a shadow rush in front of him taking the blow as another slid under him and kicked him up into the air as another jumped off the firsts back delivering another axel kick to the deformed teen sending him higher as another clone di the same but as the fourth clone sprang up it reversed its spinning landing a drop kick on the back of his head sending him straight toward the water and as he rushed toward the water he saw Naruto calmly walk underneath him and look at him. His eyes had taken on the appearance of a frog's as he punched forward hard into Sasuke's stomach throwing him across the river. 'What the hell? How is this Naruto he felt like an avalaunche'

Sasuke fell into the water hard and looked up at the surface in distain at the distorted figure and saw he was forming an attack, the rasengan, Sasuke had learn the chakra's sphere's power and was ready for it as he focused Chidori Stream into the water electrifying it but Naruto jumped before the lightning could reach him and the rasengan had taken on a different appearance.

"Rasen-Shuriken!" Naruto yelled as he threw the spiraling saw of wind energy at the Uchiha, as it neared him it grabbed the water and lightning wrapping it around the rasen-shuriken as it dived towards Sasuke before exploding, as his own electricity shocked him he could feel the water and wind tearing at his body before his head hit a rock knocking him unconscious. Naruto waited for the un responsive boy to surface before grabbing him and lifting him onto his shoulder.

"Come on Sasuke lets get you back home… to Konoha, and Sakura-chan" he said happily thinking of his sweet beautiful girlfriend. On his way home the fox stirred knowing he was being lied to but not having the courage to tell him…. Herself.


	2. The 2 Part Crack

A/N: in the previous chapter it came up that the Rasen-Shuriken damaged both Kakuzu and Naruto at the molecular level. The way I was making it work in this is that the electricity on the water made the Rasen-Shuriken detonate on the water's surface and Sasuke had already sunk about 20 feet as it is so the detonation cause a whirlpool-esque effect and the force of the wall of water it created forced Sasuke back and knocked him out

Naruto grinned widely as he carried the unconscious Uchiha through the village gates seeing the villagers running up to him.

"Naruto's back!" one male civilian cheered.

"He brought back Sasuke!" two female shinobi swooned

"Hail the Hero of Konoha!" Many people exclaimed as they ran up to congratulate the blonde shin obi with cheers and pats on the back. It was great it felt so good to be recognized like this especially after being looked down on for most of his life. As the blonde shinobi grinned and blushed at the villagers praise he saw pink darting around in the crowd, he saw his sweet Sakura, and laid the raven-haired teen on the ground before turning back to her with open arms.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled as she ran past the blondes waiting embrace holding the young Uchiha to her chest crying as she did so. Naruto was hurt, she just ran right past him. The hero of the village held back the pain and continued to walk towards the Hokage's tower to give his report on the mission holding his head up high not letting the hurt show through.

"And that sums up the mission Tsunade-baa-chan" Naruto said laying his head down on the table having given her his mission statement, he grumbled quietly seeing that it was nearly dark out and he was going to take Sakura out on a date.

"Then how are you Naruto-kun?" she looked at him noticing his slumped posture and uninterested gaze. "Aren't you glad you brought back Sasuke?

"Yeah! Of course I am it's just… I had planned something tonight and now im not sure if I'll have time…" Naruto said softly knowing Tsunade wasn't holding him there out of masochistic pleasure.

"A date with Sakura-chan? If that's the case you're welcome to leave" Tsunade said with a gentle motherly smile knowing the blonde's feelings for the girl.

"Wow really Baa-chan? Thanks a ton!" Naruto said happily running over and opening a window before jumping out into the Konoha sky.

"I need to thank Ino-chan next time I see her since she told me Sakura-chan's favorite flower" he said happily having gotten her a bouquet. The young gennin walked down the road that led to his comrades home thinking about wht they were going to do, he wanted to take her out and treat her like a princess take her to an exotic restruant, give her a massage. Naruto sighed happily letting his mind go thinking of the night he'd spend with his cherry blossom, as he reached the door he could feel something was off because at this time Sakura was usually studying her medical Ninjutsu, but he figured she was just taking a nap and opened the door walking in setting the flowers on the table for her before climbing up the stairs to her room. As he ascended he smelled something strange and heavy yet familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it and kept climbing the stairs placing his hand on the handle.

"NO! Kit don't open the door!" the kyuubi roared in his mind causing him to jump slightly at the mental intrusion "trust me don't do it!"

"Shut up Kyuubi" Naruto said quietly shaking his head to clear it as he opened the door stepping in to the pinkette's room. In that second Naruto's heart was shattered as the heavy scent of sex wafted over his body the scent coming from the pink-haired girl moaning in ecstasy underneath the heir of the Uchiha himself, Sasuke.

"Oh god Sasuke, yesss pour more into me please!" Sakura pleaded the Uchiha as she writhed and twisted under him as he moved his hips against hers making the soft slapping sound of skin-on-skin both not having noticed the blonde who stood there in shock. Sakura started to moan loudly a sign Naruto had learned that meant she was about to orgasm and Sasuke groaned and pushed into hard as he reached his climax panting before slowly looking over at the blonde as his eyes turned into black stars with a red background and everything else changed becoming a negative of its reality as Sasuke and Sakura were now standing barely a foot in front of him.

"Sasuke-kun I want you please take me" Sakura said looking up at the raven-haired teen pleading him. "Please I want you not Naruto so please take me"

"As you wish Sakura… chan" the Uchiha said leaning down to capture her mouth in a hot kiss. Time warped next seeing Sasuke sitting naked on the edge of the bed with a naked Sakura between his legs moving her head up and down his member deepthroating him making him lean his head back moaning gently. As the scene continued eventually Sasuke's moans started to grow louder until he came into Sakura's mouth and she swallowed his load.

"Mmm Sasuke it's so thick Sasuke and so good" she purred as she licked his cock clean. Time warpped again Sakura was on top of Sasuke riding him hard while screaming out, Sasuke grunted holding onto her hips as she moved faster making him climax again. "Oh god Sasuke its so good and hot baby"

The scene warped again back to reality as the colors changed back to their original colors but it didn't make the nightmare stop. Naruto fell to the floor on his knees whimpering holding his head as the sound finally caught Sakura's attention.

"Naruto? Oh no…" she moved out from under from under the raven-haired boy moving over to the blonde boy she had faked her feelings for she knelt down to him and touched his shoulder gently. "Naruto -kun…"

"Fine… I get it…" The hurt shinobi said as he stood up and turned to walk away not bothering for any of the kunoichi's excuses, Naruto had reached the front door before he felt something grab his arm and he turned to see Sakura with wet eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun I swear I don't know what I was doing he must've used his Shari-" "SAVE IT!…I know you love him Sakura…" Naruto said cutting her off as he pulled his arm away.

"It started with a hand job then it-" "I SAID SAVE IT! Quit lying to me!" Naruto yelled at the pinkette enraged that she was still trying to lie to him even after what he'd seen. He could feel the angry start to drip out of him and after a single bubble popped on his skin he pushed away from her so hard she fell back with a small crater on her doorstep. He ran, he kept running until he was home and curled up into a small ball sniffing quietly as he laid on his bed covered in his cloak with a single tail grown out.

"Naruto…" the fox said quietly to herself watching the small boy, trying to comfort him she gently pulled him into his mind making him look around.

"What do you want you damned fox…" the blondes voice was dripping with venom and pain but not meant towards her.

"I know this may not be what you want to hear but there other women out there and more a lot more faithful then the pink-haired bitch" she told him gently letting him go back to his reality and falling asleep.


	3. 3rd Break

A/N: I'm extremely sorry about the editing problems on my last few posts I'm still new to posting and I'm not sure if I need to use code or anything ^^; and for those of you who put it out and read through it I thank you, also to my naruhina fan I'll take your women under consideration but what happens with Hinata may not be what is expected ^^ also I apologize to those who have been waiting for me to post again but I need a muse to write "intimate" details so please forgive me and enjoy my third chapter.

It had been a month since what happened, Naruto laid awake in his bed quiet and alone feeling the hurt of everything that had happened. He had brought Sasuke back, and then Sakura had left him for Sasuke. The blonde curled up tighter shaking in his pain as the images ran through his mind again over and over tormenting him.

"Hey Naruto open up!" a loud voice boomed from his door as something hit it rapidly trying to get the blondes attention. Naruto got up and went over to open the door shuffling through multiple bottles of sake that had been emptied and abandoned. As he opened the door a large white shadow loomed over him blocking out the sun, before promptly landing on top of him.

"Haha looks like Akamaru missed you Naruto" Kiba stated as he watched his canine partner lick and slobber over the blonde.

"Akamaru get up! Kiba get him off!" the blonde yelled smiling as he tried to push the massive ball of fur and slobber off of him.

"Okay okay Akamaru let the kid up" Kiba laughed as the dog got off of the blonde moving over to the side as Kiba walked in and helped pull Naruto to his feet. Naruto got up glaring at the dog handler before placing his hand on the dog's head scratching it gently.

"Hey Akamaru hey Kiba what's up?" the blonde asked looking between them both a little worried something might have happened.

"You have got to be kidding me Naruto" Kiba looked at the blonde amazed as his large dog whimpered softly. "Its October 10th your birthday!"

"Oh? It is?" Naruto stared at Kiba confused and he sighed rubbing his forehead before walking over to Naruto and picked him up, putting him on Akamaru's back. "Hey what're you doing?"

"I'm taking you out for your birthday bro, so where do you wanna go? Mall? Bar? Training? Strip joint? You name it and it's on me" the young Inuzuka declared for his friend hitting his fist against his chest in a macho manner.

"Thanks but I'm fine Kiba" Naruto said quietly laying on Akamaru comfortably not wanting to get off.

"Grrr fine have it your way!" Kiba growled and tied the blonde to Akamaru making it to where Naruto had no choice in the matter.

"Kiba? What the hell are you doing?"

"Chill out I'm taking my best bro to get laid"

"WHAT!"

"Dammit…" Naruto glared out onto the dance floor at his brunette friend as he danced and ground against a few hot girls like the dog he was. He sighed trying to drown out the heavy beat of the annoying techno music that reverberated through the club.

"Grrr Fuckin' bad techno annoying shit" He said throwing back another shot of sake, lets see that was 6 now, and leaned back in the both he's was in sighing softly to himself "Sakura-chan…"

"HEY NARUTO-KUN!"

"Huh?.." the blonde looked around after hearing someone call his name, he saw a familiar blonde shinobi run over and hug him close to her. The blonde could smell her perfume drifting off her body, like lilacs and lavender. "Oh… hey Ino-chan… What's up?"

"I'm so sorry how are you holding up?"

"…Who told you? Lee-kun? Sai-dobe?"

"Neither I saw Forehead and Sasuke in the flower shop…"

"Oh…" Naruto nodded quietly looking down, hoping his pain wasn't obvious to the blonde vixen leaning over him.

"huuunnh come on" Ino said pulling the blonde to his fist with a gleam in her eyes.

"Ino-chan what are you doing?" Naruto asked as the other blonde pulled him through the crowd until they found a tall woman with pale violet hair. "Anko-san?"

"Hm? Naruto-kun? You've grown a lot since the chunin exams heh" she grinned widely patting him on the back. "You aren't such a little squirt anymore hahaha!"

"Anko-sensei be nice to him" Ino said hugging the mutual blonde close and protective. "He's in pain"

"Oh?… Sorry Naruto-kun I didn't mean to upset you" she said apologetically and hugged him as Ino still held onto him he noticed a soft blush on both their cheeks, duly noting they were drunk.

"Naruto-kun dance with us" Ino said looking at him with a gentle smile showing she wanted to help him like the friend she was.

"Yeah blondy who turns down a dance with two hot girls like us?" Anko grinned at me helping Ino trying to make him feel better. He thought it over briefly as the hamsters in his head took a break from their wheels to grab a cold brew.

"sure why not" Naruto said grinning like his old self. The music turned up beating harder as Ino and Anko danced around Naruto twisting their hips getting low to the ground before slowly coming back up brushing against his arms or chest, Ino spun to his front shimmying close to him and he returned it this time her return rubbing against his chest as Anko moved behind him to hold his waist and make him mimic her movements as well as the hyper beat. Ino grinned at the blonde and turned leaning back on him putting her arms back around his neck as she swung her hips side to side grinding against him unintentionally as well as getting a raise out of him.

"Mmm Naruto-kun getting frisky are we?" Ino whispered playfully as he groaned gently into her ear making her giggle "I guess so"

"Aww is blondy getting turned on?" Anko asked cupping his junk making him yelp softly and surprise as well as Anko letting out a satisfied sigh "So you are"

"Sh-shuddup you two its hard not to get aroused by you both" Naruto grumbled at them defensively blushing profusely and his hands automatically going down to cover his growing embarrassment.

"Oh come on Naruto-kun no need to be shy" Anko said leaning closer and slipping her hand between his hands and his pants to fondle his junk.

"Yeah Naru-kun you can trust us" Ino mused softly into his ear as she held him from behind snaking her hands up his shirt rubbing his abs and chest.

"I-It's too soon…" Naruto whimpered softly causing the girls to stop their fondling and hug him close.

"Naruto-kun"

"Let us heal your wounds" Ino said softly against his neck holding him close in a way like she wanted to use herself as a bandage to stop the seeping wound.

"Ino-chan… Anko-san… Okay y-you can try…" The blonde gave up not wanting to hurt the two girls trying so hard to make him feel better.

"Come with us Naru-kun" Anko said grinning at him as she and Ino led him out of the club and down a few blocks before they got to her home, Anko taking her shoes off and hurrying up the stairs. "Make sure you take your shoes off got it?"

"I know I know" Ino grumbled as she took her shoes off at the door before leaning back and whispering in Naruto's ear. "She may not seem it but she's a major clean freak hehe"

"You're right she doesn't look it heh" Naruto smiled joining Ino's small giggle.

"Hey Naru-kun come up here and Ino-chan can you get the 'gold' from the kitchen?" Anko called down from her room.

"Sure thing Anko-sensei" Ino called back before nudging Naruto toward the stairs making sure he had started up them before going to the kitchen. As Naruto climbed the stairs he found a short hallway with two doors opposing each other and one at the end of the hallway.

"Naru-kun it's the door on the right, don't open the door on the left" Anko informed Naruto, and being the curious little fox he is twisted the knob on the left door and peeked inside and he nearly lost all of his blood in a rocket-nosebleed. The room was filled with various BDSM toys and equipment from whips to a St. Jacob's cross, he quickly closed the door without making any noise and calming his breathing before opening the door on the right of the hall and thought he was in heaven. The bedroom had a large white canopy bed with curtains hanging down the three sides of it and steam rolled across the floor from the bathroom. "You can go ahead and take a seat I'll be right out"

"K-kay…" the blonde called back still trying to get his breathing under control. Shortly afterward Ino came up and plopped down next to him setting something on the floor off to the side of the bed where he couldn't see it "Ino-chan what was tha-mmm…"

The blonde boy was cut off as the young woman captured his lips with hers holding his cheeks in her hands with her cerulean blue eyes closed as his soon followed suit. Ino took the lead in the kiss gently laying him back and straddling his hips never leaving his lips for a second, she slowly kissed him deeper and parted her lips to glide the tip of her tongue over his lip asking his permission to enter. Naruto slowly but gradually parted his lips and felt Ino's tongue slide into his mouth making him shiver and his hands move to hold onto her hips as her tongue gently glided over his tongue tasting him and coaxing him to return their steamy kiss as she slowly unzipped the front of his black and orange jacket and sliding it off his shoulders and rubbing her hands over the mesh muscle shirt he wore. He slowly moved his tongue with hers rubbing against it earning a soft moan from the girl before nibbling on the tender muscle and sucking on it causing her to moan deeper as she held onto him and he played and tortured her gentle tongue earning gentle strings of moans from her as she slipped off her top and skirt.

"Hey! You started without me!" Anko growled at the two blondes making Ino jump and look back at her sensei grinning like a kid who got caught in the cookie jar as Anko stood in the door way wearing nothing at all. "Damn kids these days have no idea how to be patient"

"Hehe but he's just so yummy" Ino told her pouting as she turned back to give the blonde a seductive look and reached down holding the hem of his shirt before lifting it up and off of him. "Just look at that lean toned body."

"Regardless you should have some manners Ino-chan" Anko scolded the girl as she walked over to them her hips swishing mesmerizing the boy with her creamy skin and trimmed fur as she came to sit next to them her perky D breasts bouncing lightly. "Aww who am I kidding I would've done it"

"Hm? What do we have here?" Ino mused and shifted her hips making the blonde under her groan as she rubbed against his now apparent bulge "Mmm did we get you horny little hero?"

"Y-yeah…" Naruto muttered blushing as both girls giggled at him, as Ino reached behind her and undid her top throwing it to the side revealing her plump juicy tits hidden underneath making his member react and become even harder against the blonde over him.

"Anko-san do you want to play too?" Ino said looking over at her as she licked her lips.

"Yes I do" Anko said leaning down to claim Naruto's lips with her own kissing him hotly as Ino slid further down his body and started to undo his pants , Anko eagerly slipped her tongue into Naruto's mouth moving it expertly wrapping it around his earning a couple of moans as Ino easily tugged off his pants leaving his boxers and a giant bulge, Ino's fingers slowly moved up stroking his concealed member making him groan as she rested her palm on it and hooked her fingers into his waistband and slowly pulled down, what she and Anko saw made them both gasp staring at what the what the young sage had held in his loins.

"Wow Naruto-kun… so BIG…" Ino stared as her hand, almost timidly, moved up to grasp his hardened cock making him groan loudly as she slowly started to move her hand up and down him wasting no time as she leaned forward and started to suck on his head swirling her tongue around it in her mouth as she watched her teacher come out of her trance and leaned down whispering into Naruto's ear.

"You surprised us blondy you look about eight and a half inches long" she purred hotly and licked his cheek like she had when they first met, minus the kunai and cut. "Do you want try something little one?"

"S-sure Anko-san" he groaned out faintly as Ino started to take him deeper licking along the underside of his cock with her skilled tongue. Anko grinned and climbed over him placing her hips over his head with her wet slit just a couple inches from his face; Reaching down she gripped his hair and pulled his head up to her wet pussy. Naruto let his instinct take over the second the hot searing scent drifted into his nose; pressing his face up against he dived his tongue into Anko's hot cavern licking up her dripping juices earning a loud moan in response.

"Oh god yessss" Anko moaned out feeling the blonde male's tongue pleasuring her pussy. She started grinding against his face getting even more pleasure out of his tongue loving the hot burning pleasure. Ino heard her sensei's moans and started sucking Naruto harder and deeper starting to caress his jewels slow and gentle making him moan into Anko earning more moans from her as well. "Oh Naruto!"

Naruto licked faster into Anko making her cry out in pleasure as his own built higher from Ino's hot treatment making him arch his back slightly moaning into Anko as he reached his climax shooting his hot load into Ino's starving maw; she sucked hard and slow milking him taking and swallowing all she got from him. Anko had started to shake as her hot walls tightened around his tongue and her burning essence flooded down into his mouth; he started licking deeper drinking all she had to offer him as Ino pulled away licking her lips clean giggling at her spasming teacher that soon moved off the boys face laying down panting deep and loud. "Sooooo good Naru-kun"

"You tasted great Anko-san" Naruto said blushing and Anko giggled softly, then Ino whimpered softly looking at them, Naruto now having noticed that Ino had completely undressed while pleasing him "Hey what about me?"

"Ino-chan you felt so good" Naruto smiled blushing big earning a smile from the blond psychic. Ino then climbed up onto her fellow blonde and straddled his hips, smirking seductively as she leaned down to lick his ear.

"Is it my turn for fun?" she asked hot and cute shifting her hips against his making him moan softly and grip her hips instinctively.

"Oh Ino-chan, I want you" Naruto whimpered out of pleasure feeling her heat slide against him eagerly wanting him, he originally thought Sakura would've been his first but he didn't care. Ino was hear and he wanted her like she wanted him.

"Good Naru-kun" she whispered before lifting her hips and reaching between them to place the tip of his cock against her opening moaning softly as she slowly lowered her hips feeling the pleasure of his hard thick shaft slowly sliding into her earning a large amount of moans from Naruto. "Oh Kami…"

Ino slowed to a stop feeling six inches in her panting hotly unable to keep going yet. She stared down at her fellow blonde with cerulean eyes glazed over with lust feeling his pulse inside of her. Naruto gently gripped her hips and started slowly pushing up into her feeling the rest of him slide into her making her arch and moan louder pressing her hips all the way down to his. Ino started to pant hot and deep feeling the pleasure of having the blonde hero so deep in her; She started to slowly rock her hips shivering as the pleasure got stronger for her as well as Naruto. Feeling the heat intensify along his hard shaft he started to move his hips with Ino thrusting up into her moaning with the voluptuous girl that clung and whimpered at every movement. "Oh Kami Ino-chan"

"More Naru-kun, please" Ino whimpered as the two blondes moved together faster rocking their hips against each other in the waves of ecstasy. She started pushing down on him harder and faster starting to bounce on him moaning hot and low into his ear. Naruto had started thrusting harder and faster into the platinum blonde as she bounced down onto him pushing him deeper and earning louder moans from them both.

"Ino-chan I'm close" Naruto whimpered softly as he thrust faster loving the pleasure of her hot and tight young body moving with his own.

"Do it Naru-kun, it's okay" Ino gasped out through her moans feeling both of their climaxes building up. Suddenly Naruto kissed her deep, hot, and affectionate as he thrust into her one last time and his hot seed shot into her spreading the heat through her making her own orgasm trigger causing her own warm juices drip down his shaft. "Oh Naruto!"

"I-Ino-chan" Naruto panted as they were both covered in a thin film of sweat in utter bliss. H leaned back onto the bed holding Ino closer kissing her again loving her soft lips. "Thank you"

"Don't mention it you were great" she smiled as her chest heaved with his both of them tired from their passion. The two blondes shared another soft kiss before passing out next to their friend and sensei.


End file.
